


How Far Will You  Go?

by SpankingLashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankingLashton/pseuds/SpankingLashton
Summary: Just how far will a person go to remember their past? 
When Luke Hemmings wake up from a hit and run accident he  miraculously remembers everyone important in his life, everyone excepts the person everyone keeps calling his girlfriend.





	How Far Will You  Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2014 and randomly found it when I was looking through my old work. I would really like to finish it but don't know if its any good. Comments are always appreciated.

“Luke’s been in a car crash and is in the hospital, come quick.” Echoed in Danielle’s mind as she raced to the hospital.   
As she ran through the sliding glass doors, she searched for the front desk, seeing it to her immediate left. She hurriedly ran to it as she explained she was looking for Luke Hemmings. The nurse looked on her computer before telling her where his room was, a look of concern crossing her face as she recognized what part of the hospital was before she gave the frantic girl a soft smile.  
Danielle thanked her quickly before walking quickly to the room. As soon as she exited the elevator, she saw three familiar figures as they paced around the hall way.  
“What happened?” Danielle asked, tears coming to her eyes as she finally allowed her mind to think for a second.  
Ashton stopped pacing to look at the girl, a grim expression crossing his usually happy face as he explained.   
“He hasn’t woken up yet and the doctors said he should have woken up right away. They’re running tests now to see if there was more serious damage done, but right now we don’t know anything.”  
“We’re also not allowed in because only god damn family is allowed right now.” Michael added, obvious frustration evident in his voice as he finally stopped pacing.  
Danielle looked to the ground, tears constantly blurring her vision as she tried blinking them away but no matter how many times she did that, they kept on coming.  
“It’s going to be okay.” Ashton said as he hugged the girl close to his body. Danielle silently sobbed into his chest as she clutched tightly to him, needing to feel human contact.  
As Ashton held onto the girl, the door opened revealing a smiling Liz.  
“The doctors said he will wake up soon and the doctors also said you guys can come in now.”  
The four breathed a sigh of relief as Danielle broke apart from Ashton, following the three boys as they all entered.  
“Don’t cry baby girl.” Liz whispered into Danielle’s ear as she hugged the girl, obviously relieved that her son was fine.  
Danielle laughed as she wiped under her eyes, embarrassed that she had reacted so quickly.  
“What happened?” Danielle asked Luke’s parents as she stood next to Jack who gave her a side hug with a grim smile, obviously not as ready to except that fact he would wake up until he saw it with his own eyes.  
“He was on his way to the store and a car ran a red light and hit the driver’s side, the doctors said the impact must have knocked him out right away. The other car was gone before anyone arrived to the scene.”  
“That bastard.” Calum muttered quietly.   
The room remained quite after that until they heard soft rustling of bed sheets as they all stared at Luke, watching as his pale eye lids slowly fluttered open, making a soft gasp leave Danielle’s lips as she watched him blink up at the white ceiling before groaning loudly at the blinding light of the room.  
He blinked again before realizing he was not in a room he recognized. As Luke gained consciousness, he looked around the room, meeting the stares of his family and friends.  
“What happened? Where am I?” Luke asked as he tried to sit up, instantly regretting it as the left side of his body reacted and he could feel the soreness of his body from the simple movement.  
“You’re in the hospital, Luke. You were, you were in a car crash.” Liz explained softly as she went to stand next to her son, smiling as she felt relief washing over her body at seeing him awake.  
“Oh.” Was all Luke could respond with as he looked around the room, his eyes falling on familiar people until his eyes met brown that belonged to a girl his age who wore a look of relief and a happy smile as she stared back at him.  
“Who are you?” He questioned softly as he stared at the girl, a look of confusion now crossing her face as an audible gasp filled the otherwise now silent room.  
“I’m Danielle, your girlfriend.” The girl explained softly as if speaking to a five year old.  
“I, I don’t remember you.” Luke said after a moment, trying very desperately to remember her, but coming up blank.  
The room remained silent as everyone stared at each other, not quite sure if he was joking or if he really could not remember the girl he had called his girlfriend for years.  
“Get the doctor.” Liz said the silence becoming too much as she realized her son was completely serious.  
Jack, reacting the quickest, ran out to find the doctor who was assigned to Luke. He returned minutes later, the doctor right on his heels as he rushed to Luke, a soft smile on his lips as he knew nothing of the dilemma that was at hand.  
“Luke, I’m so glad to see that you’re already up.” He said casually as he checked the machine Luke was hooked up to, writing on his clip board.  
“Did you tell him?” Michael asked, his voice sharp as he looked to Jack, not believing he didn’t blurt that out to the doctor right away.  
“Tell me what?” The doctor asked, answering everyone’s question.  
“He can’t remember his own girlfriend.” Michael cried out.  
The easy going smile feel from the doctors lips as he looked to Luke, “I was afraid something like this would happen. Usually when someone goes through a traumatic experience, such as a car crash, there is a part of them that takes longer to return. Sometimes that’s specific memories, including people themselves.   
Do you remember everybody else Luke?”  
Luke looked around the room, recognizing his family and his band mates. He slowly nodded his head, feeling guilt as he looked in the young girls eyes, seeing the obvious hurt she tried masking as it crossed her face, but he could still see it in her eyes as she stared back at him.  
“I, I’m sorry.” Luke whispered to her.  
“How long will he forget her?” Luke’s dad asked after a minute.  
“It’s hard to say, it could only be for a day or a week. Or, in some situations, the person never regains the memories they lost.”  
Danielle let that sink in for a second before finally speaking. “What do I have to do to get him to remember me?”  
“You have to re jog his memory, but it’s different for everybody. For some it’s just talking one on one, for some it’s re-living memories you once shared and for others it’s visiting places you both think are special. I don’t know what will work best for this situation though because like I said every situation is different.”  
Danielle nodded her head in understanding, blinking quickly as she felt tears threaten to escape. The girl breathed in a few deep breaths before looking at Luke again, but when she looked into the eyes of the boy she loved all she saw was distance.  
He really did not remember her. As that realization hit her, she couldn’t help the tears that escaped.   
“Excuse me.” Danielle blurted out before running out of the room. She didn’t make it far down the hall before her tears blurred her vision. Placing her back on the wall, Danielle looked at the ground as she allowed loud sobs to leave her mouth in loud gasps while she slid down the wall, not caring about how dirty the floor was.  
It didn’t take long for Danielle to feel three sets of hands on her shoulder as she looked up, meeting dark brown eyes close to her own.  
“He is going to remember, Danielle. He has to.” Ashton reasoned with her while he sat on one side of her, Michael on the other as Calum kneeled in front of her.   
The other two agreed as they stared at the crying girl.  
“That’s easy for you to say, he remembers you guys.” Danielle cried out loud, her voice catching at the end as she looked in her lap.  
“He’s going to remember.” Michael promised as he pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

After Danielle had calmed down, the four entered Luke’s room, seeing him and his family laugh at something one of them said. The doctor had already left.  
Danielle bit her bottom lip, feeling like she was interrupting the family.  
Luke looked to the door, his eyes instantly landing on the girl he could not remember, no matter how hard. She stared back, smiling a soft smile before looking at the ground, not being able to meet his eyes at the time.  
“I’m going to go,” Danielle began, “I’m glad that you’re better Luke. Um, I’ll try to come back soon.” As Danielle talked, everyone’s heart broke at the scene. Everybody knew she was hurting, but she couldn’t seem like a girlfriend at the moment in fear of freaking Luke out.  
“Danielle, don’t go yet. You have to hang out with Luke for him to be able to re jog his memory.” Liz reasoned.  
“I know, but I feel like I’m just interrupting at this point. I’ll return tomorrow though, maybe in the morning so we can talk one on one like the doctor said.”   
“Alright, we’ll walk you out, leave Luke some time with his band.” Liz said with a sad smile as her husband and her boys followed Danielle out to her car.  
As soon as the door closed the guys looked to Luke, waiting for his reaction to all of this.  
“She’s really gorgeous.” Luke said with a smile, making the rest laugh slightly.  
“That’s the first thing you told us when you first met her.” Ashton told Luke.  
“What can you tell me about her? When did I meet her, and how long have we been going out?” Luke questioned them as he stared out the window of his room, watching the sun set.  
“How about you ask her tomorrow?” Michael asked with a small smile on his lips.  
“I don’t know if I’ll be able to talk to her, she seems to take my breath away.” Luke explained as a goofy smile spread on his lips.  
“Oh God, it’s like when they first met.” Calum groaned before laughing.  
“It looks like you’re beginning to fall in love with her again.” Ashton said with a chuckle as he looked at his band mate.  
“Looks like it.” Luke said as he looked at the three lads.  
As the guys talked a bit more, the door to the hospital room opened to reveal the rest of Luke’s family.   
“Here’s your phone, Luke. The doctors just gave it to us.” Liz said with a smile as she handed Luke his phone.  
Luke smiled at her as he took it, turning it on to see a photo of him and the girl that everybody called Danielle. Luke stared at the photo as a smile crossed his own face as he stared at the photo, as he watched himself kiss her rosy cheeks while she had a grin on her face her eyes were closed. He couldn’t help but notice not only how happy she looked, but how happy he looked as well.  
He would have to find out the story behind the picture when he talked to her tomorrow. As he slide the unlock screen he automatically put in the password, without even thinking about it.  
“Guys, what October 22 2013?” Luke questioned as he couldn’t remember why that was his password.  
“That’s the day you and Danielle officially got together. Why?” Ashton answered automatically.  
Luke smiled before looking at Ashton, “No reason.” He said as he locked his phone again, putting it away to talk to everybody.


End file.
